Tragic Sins
by xXDappleXx
Summary: Three companions are trapped in the world of Silent Hill. What will happen? Who will die? Who will escape. Rated M for major gore and violence, and language. Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my first try at a Silent hill fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

A siren wailed in the distance.

'Shit...' I mumbled, frantically tugging a door.

Jammed. I tried another.

Locked. And another.

I collapsed into a dusty old shed. Oh well, I only needed a place to hide while I gathered my bearings.

I've been here for three, no, four days. I knew the siren brought darkness and with it, hellish creature that'll surely kill me.

I heard the clicking of a dog's claws, or maybe a nurse. Either way, both to stupid to find me. I only need to fear one creature, whom I'd rather not think of right now. It's seemed to be the smartest thing here.

The siren had been silent for a good five or so minutes before I got the courage to poke my head out the door.

Gun ready, I cracked open the door. I didn't see any danger. But in Silent Hill silence is one thing you don't want. It could be hiding anything.

I inhaled deeply, cocking the pistol. I crept out, looking around. I kept my gun out, traveling a few yards away from my former safe-point.

I heard a dog in the distance, making me jump. I calmed myself down, lowering my guard ever so slightly. I sighed, walking cautiously into a small store, not paying attention to the name.

I walked around the isles, looking for anything that could be of use. Not a lot, just some pain killers and some energy drink or something.

I put the both where I could find them in my backpack. I left the store, walking around boredly. How could I be bored in a place like this.

Nothing happens. Nothing but endless puzzles, with the occasional skirmish with some idiot creature. It seems I've only come in contact with that thing once.

Well I saw him.

I had two companions. Aleks and Shana. Aleks ran off the first chance he had. Shana, well, she got caught by it. I watched he get slice up with the thing's giant butcher knife. I can still remember it as if it was yesterday.

I know I'm close to catching up with Aleks. It might just be my mind play tricks on me, but I hear him screaming for help. Maybe the bastard shouldn't have ran.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice the growling behind me until something pounce on me. I tumbled to the ground, rolling over to face the creature.

It looked like a dog-like creature, yet it looked more like a huge cat. Two long teeth protruded from its mouth. It had long claws and it's tail waved around like a tentacle.

I yelped, fumbling with my pistol, kicking off the creature. I closed my eyes, shooting once. Twice. Three times. I've always hated killing things, even in this hell.

I heard it yelp, opening one eye. I saw the creature, lying in a small pool of its blood. It's breathing was slight and shallow, and it's tail twitched uncontrollably.

Truthfully, I felt sorry for the creature. I aimed for the creature, shooting it in the head, putting out of its misery. Aleks would've walked away, letting it suffer.

I shook away that thought, walking down the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and whistled quietly.

I saw a silhouette in the distance. I squinted my eyes, jogging towards it. Getting closer I recognized it.

'Aleks?'

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I continue or abandon it? Answer please? Anyway, off to bed! ~xXDappleXx**


	2. Chapter 2

No... It can't be... He left us, he left us to die. It can't be him. But it is.

Tears stung my eyes as I ran up and hugged him. I've never been so happy to see anyone. He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly.

'Aleks... Is it really you?' I asked, closing my eyes. Even if it wasn't him, I didn't care. I don't care if it's just another demon. 'Of course it is.' he said, hugging me tighter. 'I've been looking everywhere for you and Shana.' I opened my eyes, looking up at him. I wondered if I should tell him Shana's dead. How would he react... I decided it would be better if I told him later.

'Looking for us? But _you're _the one that abandoned us.' I said angrily, pushing away from him. 'Abandon you? Why would I?' he looked at me confused. 'I got lost in the darkness. I still don't know how I survived this long.'

'Who knows.' I said, looking around, making sure it was safe. 'It seems pretty safe for now.' I said, wandering around, looking for any open buildings. Aleks had wandered to the other side. 'Hey Jess. I think I found something.' He called, disappearing into a small house. I sighed, following him inside. 'I don't like this place. It doesn't seem to, what's the word? Sturdy? Trustworthy? Safe?!' I said, watching him disappear into the kitchen. I tried a door to what seemed like a closet. 'What is with all these damn locked doors!' I huffed, angrily banging my fist against the door in a hope it would open. 'Now now, Jess. Being angry won't help anything.' Aleks said, poking his head around the corner.

'Jackass.' I mumbled to myself, heading towards the stairs. 'I'm going upstairs.' I called to him. He jogged after me. 'Wait up.' He joined me on my accent upstairs. 'Ya know, despite what happens here, I kinda like this town. Isolated. Quiet.' Aleks looked at the picture of the family that used to live in the house. I scoffed. 'There's a reason it's abandoned.' We got to the top of the stairs. Two long hallways on either side and a small den area in t in the middle. Aleks sat in one of the chairs. Two of the four chairs were flipped and there was a table that was chewed up by God knows what.

'Yea I know.' He replied. 'The only reason I came here with you is because of the rumors I heard.'

'Oh yea? Like what?'

'Well, I heard that this town is for lost souls.'

'That it?' I said, unimpressed. Not that big a rumor. 'Also that the monsters are 'controled', per say, by a little kid. She was burned for supposedly being a witch, but somehow she survived. She was consumed by hatred and threatened to make the whole town pay.' He continued. 'Hm.' I said simple, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. 'Sounds kinda sad.'

'A lot of people think that.' Aleks stood up. 'Let's do a bit more exploring, shall we?' He said, smirking as he held his hand out to me. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him. 'Rude.' He chuckled. I opened the first door, almost gagging at the overwhelming smell of blood and something I can't quite explain. 'Ugh, what is that smell!' Aleks choked, covering his mouth and nose. I did the same, shrugging. 'Whatever it was, it sure made a mess of things. But hush, it might still be here.'

I placed a hand on my pistol, taking a few steps inside before a glint caught my eye. Something lay in a pool of blood and innards. I closed my eyes, reaching for it with my free hand. I grabbed it and wiped off the blood. 'A key?' I mumbled through my jacket sleeve. I walked quickly out of the room, taking a deep breathe of the musty air. I held up the key. 'I think I know what this goes to.' I said, going downstairs as quickly as I could, Aleks trailing behind me. I ran towards the door I checked earlier. I put the key in and turned it. It clicked, just as I hoped. I opened the door, looking around. I didn't notice the spider-like thing 'sleeping' in the corner of the room until Aleks pulled me back.

'Hey what th-' I started before Aleks covered my mouth and turned me towards the spider. I bit my lip and noticed the box sitting under it. Luckily the thing was in the top corner of the room, so it wouldn't be to hard to get, so long as I stayed quiet.

Stealthily, I tip-toed to the box, stopping when I was inches away. Keeping my eyes on the creature, I picked up the box cautiously. I backed away, not looking behind me. I backed into the wall, dropping the box. It clattered to the ground, pretty loudly. I held my breath, pressing against the wall.

Silence.

I sighed, relieved. The thing in the corner caught it. It crackled and popped to life. I saw a flash of white and it was on top of me. Hitting my head, hard, on the ground, I blacked out.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Rates and reviews are appreciated. I hope you liked the longer chapter! Later!**


End file.
